the_secretfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasper
((NOTE:This is an Original Character regarding the fandom of the show 'Steven Universe'. As normal, SU belongs to Cartoon Network and Rebecca Sugar, etc.)) Jasper, specifically Facet-65423 Cut-9C1 and often referred to by her peers as 'Lesser Jasper,' is a homeworld gem currently located on earth, having been poofed and bubbled by the Crystal Gems, with Pearl landing the poofing blow. Appearance Before poofing 'Lesser' Jasper is much like normal Jaspers, having a mandarin-orange skin with tangerine markings, and having a bulkier build than most non-quartz gems, however, she is noticeably smaller in height and build than most all quartz soldiers, save a few like the Crystal Gem Amethyst and Carnelian. This has, once again, granted her her disgusted nickname. Jasper has bright yellow eyes, and beige hair that is spiked up, and to the side. Her gemstone is located on the palm of her hand, and has an octogonal facet. She currently has not reformed, due to being bubbled. Personality Jasper is like two sides of a coin; With one side being the complete opposite of the other, and which one she is depending on how you flip the coin. While she masks it, and rather well, half of her personality stems from an inferiority complex; After having been the butt of many jokes targeting her size, she has actually come to start believing these jokes, think herself to be less than an average Jasper. This causes her to generally try and stay out of things, thinking herself of a hinderance rather than a helping hand. Along with this, unless it's a direct order from a superior, she will procrastinate doing almost everything. However, with this inferiority complex, comes another side; That being that she can be volatile, and extremely aggressive when provoked into doing so. And once she is provoked, it's nigh impossible to calm her down, unless, again, a direct order from a superior. However, she does not gain this volatile nature from being insulted, however, it usually comes whenever someone she cares about is being directly attacked, be it verbally or physically. History Jasper is a defective Beta Kindergarten gem... However, she wasn't as over-cooked as Amethyst or Carnelian, only having been overcooked for around 100 years, and was able to return to homeworld. She was put under protection of the human zoo for an extended period of time, until she broke from the constant prodding by other quartzes, and was immediately retracted. She was later put into an army branch, specifically Fluorite's army branch. It was found she was a very potent warrior, despite her lesser size, and quickly caught Fluorite's attention as something that was special. She stayed in this army branch for years, until she was selected by Fluorite specifically to guard her, along with a singular Ruby guard, on a flight to Earth to check on the progress of the cluster. And thus, she disembarked from Homeworld On her journey to Earth, she came to grow extremely fond of Fluorite, coming to realize that she thought she was a remarkable soldier, despite her less than average size, and even came to develop a romantic relationship with her, almost fusing with her, had the Ruby guard not interrupted. However, upon entering Earth's orbit, the ship began to tear apart, and Jasper, along with the Ruby guard, got split up from Fluorite. Upon awakening in the destruction, the first thing Jasper was faced with was the shards of the Ruby guard. However, she was unaffected by this, as she had no real connection with the Ruby guard, not haven even spoken to her once. She was more distressed by the fact that she couldn't find Fluorite. Emerging from the wreckage, she was immediately met by the Crystal Gems; and with open arms, as well, considering Amethyst was another defective quartz soldier, but like her. And she met them back for some time, until realizing that they were a rebellion, and attacked immediately, and of course, to no avail. She was poofed, and bubbled, sent to the temple, and has been there since. Relations Friends While she has very few of these, all of them are notable, of which being Fluorite, of which she almost has a romantic attraction to, and Carnelian, being one of the only Beta Kindergarten gems she actually misses. Neutral She's neutral to most, including the Ruby guard she was sent on Fluorite's mission with. Enemies She's enemies to the Crystal Gems, along with hating the Beta kindergarten gems Abilities Of course, like all other gems, she can shape-shift, summon a weapon, of which being a large saw blade, from her gem, fuse, and retreat into her gem to regenerate. Saw blade proficiency She has, of course, large amounts of training with her gem weapon, using it to attack, commonly from longer ranges out of most melee range, save a few like spears and long-handled axes and swords. Smaller size While her size is not necessarily an ability, it does grant her many passive effects, such as being harder to hit, being slightly more agile, and taking shorter amounts of time to regenerate. However, this normally would grant her with decreased strength Slightly increase strength This strength increase is only slight, making her about the same strength as normal quartzes.